


Once, A Glimpse

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, POV Second Person, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia lässt los.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fic ist Jules Schuld. Yepp, Kurzstories sind für Prompts möglich und ich kann ein Ende finden, wenn es keinen Anfang gibt. Oh, das war jetzt kryptisch und tief und so voll Bullshit, dass wir es einfach ignorieren und mit der Geschichte beginnen. Spoiler für AtS 4x22 Home.

_Once a glimpse was all I needed,  
I don't remember why I had to give you back._

Du erwachst in einem weißen Zimmer mit Meerblick.

Es ist tatsächlich die Art Zimmer, die du dir immer erträumt hast und du könntest die elegante Schönheit als himmlisch empfinden, wenn Lilah nicht die Mitte des Zimmers einnehmen würde. Ihr Blick auf den Pazifik gerichtet und ihre Finger, die einen nervösen Rhythmus auf die Armlehne ihres Korbsessels trommeln.

Du richtest dich auf, scannst deine Umgebung auf Gefahr und du findest nur geradlinigen Luxus und ein Strandhaus, das zu selbstzentriert ist, um je heimisch zu werden. Dominierende Glasfronten, die sich der Seebrise entgegenstemmen und es sollte ein klarer Tag sein, aber die Konturen des Strandes verschwimmen, lösen sich einige Kilometer weiter auf und alles ist in weiß, beige und grau getaucht. Ihr seid allein und nicht mehr auf eurer eigentlichen Bewusstseinsebene. Du kannst dich daran, erinnern, dass sie durch diese Hände gestorben ist, die jetzt das Laken gegen deine Brust pressen.

„Bin ich tot?“

Ihr Kopf dreht sich langsam in deine Richtung, geschminkte Lippen kräuseln sich in einer Mischung von Humor und Hohn, der harte Kontrast zu all der eintönigen Weißabstufungen ist beinahe pervers. „Koma.“

Yeah, das klingt korrekt. Dein Nicken ist Instinkt und du stehst auf, blickst auf die graue See, ohne sie zu sehen, dein Kopf angefüllt mit anderen Bildern. Überbelichtet und zu bunt. „Was tun wir hier?“

Das ungeduldigen Stakkato ihrer perfekt manikürten Fingernägel kommt hinter dir zu einem abrupten Ende, „Warten.“

Die Akustik in dem Raum erzeugt Echos und du wünscht dir beinahe das Klacken zurück, während deine Finger sich gegen die Scheibe pressen, „Worauf?“

„Rettung oder Verdammnis, das ist schwer zu sagen.“

Und so fing es an.

_I just remember I kept all of your souvenirs,  
Discarded traces of a love I never had._

Du warst nie gut im Warten und hier ist zuwenig, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu halten.

Alles ist in Monotonie gepresst, die dich erstickt, der Pazifik ist eine graue Masse aus aufgewühltem Sand und dreckigen Schaumkronen. Die feuchten Sandkörner kleben an deinen Finger, deinen Wangen, nicht an deinem Kleid und der trockene Stoff flattert im Wind. Der Wind peitscht in dein Gesicht und lässt deine Augen brennen.

Du blickst Richtung Westen oder dorthin, wo du es vermutest, denn das Meer küsst den Himmel, die kleine Insel einschließend. Du kannst die Horizontlinie nicht ausmachen und es macht dich wahnsinnig. Dieses Gefühl in einer Glaskugel festzustecken, die irgendjemand auf seinem Regal vergessen hat. Eingestaubt und blind.

Langsam, aber sicher verlierst du deine Perspektive.

Raum und Zeit und du weißt nicht, wie sie fließen. Hast keine Ahnung ob Wochen vergehen, Monate oder Jahre und Lilah steht hinter dir auf der Terrasse. Beharrlich und bewegungslos, mit den Ellbogen auf die Brüstung gelehnt oder drinnen in ihrem Sessel, wenn die Böen ihr zuwider werden. Galionsfigur und du wunderst dich, was ihr Kurs ist oder ob es ihr reicht, dass er hier nicht in Fegefeuer und Agonie mündet.

Du musst dich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass sie besser im Warten ist als du.

Aber du hast gedacht, dass du damit fertig wärst.

Und so ging es weiter.

_Enforced and then enabled,  
I don't remember why I started breathing._

Es ist schwer zu sagen, wie viel Zeit vergeht ohne Sonnenstand und Gezeiten.

Ohne Hunger oder Durst oder Schlaf, um Intervalle anzuzeigen, wie Stunden oder Tage. Manchmal denkst du, dass du nur für eine Minute hier mit ihr bist. Manchmal denkst du schon immer. Dass du es noch besser weißt, wird zum Fakt, der leicht zu ignorieren wäre.

Du hast nicht vergessen, wer sie war und sie lässt dich nicht vergessen, wer du bist in ihrer Konstanz.

Manchmal ist es einfach, in anderen Momenten schneidest du dir die Pulsadern auf oder versuchst eine neue Todesart, die nicht funktioniert. Du blutest nicht und alles ist weiß und keine Schmieren auf euren Kleidern. Es ist Abwechslung, es ist der Insidejoke, der dich härter würgt, als die Gardinenkordel, die sich ebenfalls unbrauchbar für erhängen erwiesen hat. Ihr könnt dem hier nicht entkommen, Magie hat sich als wirkungslos erwiesen, zumindest in dem Spektrum, mit dem ihr beide aufwarten könnt und niemand scheint sich dran zu erinnern, dass ihr in Limbo feststeckt und hat den Mut es für euch zu beenden.

Die verdammte Glaskugel zu zerschmettern.

Du blickst in ihre granitfarbenen Augen und du weißt, dass sie deine haselnussfarbenen verdammt. Ihr seid die einzigen Farbkleckse und ein rotes Tuch füreinander. Sie hält deine Schultern, als du hustend zurückkommst und die bittere Linie um ihren Mundwinkel, wird nur von der schlecht vertuschten Verurteilung in den Schatten gestellt.

„Der Versuch war nicht schlecht, du hast es sogar geschafft, dein Genick zu brechen.“

Der Beifall bleibt aus, während die Knochen sich knackend wieder in Position bringen und dein Verstand ein Stück weiter bricht.

Deine Stimme ist ein Krächzen, „Sie werden nicht kommen. Angel und Wes, sie werden nicht kommen, Lilah.“

Ihre makellos gezupften Augenbrauen fahren zusammen, du hast dich stets geweigert dich laut ihrer leisen Wahrheit anzuschließen und Verzweiflung wird durch den matten Schimmer von Resignation ersetzt.

Gleichmütiger Ton, „Nein, das werden sie nicht.“

Du hast nicht gewusst, dass du noch Tränen für Banalitäten aufgespart hast.

Und so hörte das Warten auf.

_Tied up turn him loose,_  
_Slow desertion kept me hidden._

Es ist erträglich danach, du denkst, dass Hoffnung am meisten schmerzt.

Einen den Kopf verraucht und die Sinne raubt in ihrer Zähigkeit den Wandel anzuerkennen. Loszulassen und es ist schwer, die Erinnerungen nicht hochzuhalten, wie die beiden beinahe jedes Problem für dich aus der Welt schafften. Lilah kennt die Kehrseite davon, die Dingen, die du nicht in Angel und Wesley sehen wolltest.

Die großen und kleinen Stolperfallen und zerschmetterten Träume unter ihrer Übermacht.

Die blanken Drohgebärden und den hinterhältigen Angriff, wenn man gerade nicht damit rechnet. Du erwartest kein Rettungsschiff mit ihnen an Bord. Du ersehnst dir kein Portal mehr, das dich zurück in deine Welt bringt.

Du weißt, dass du dich selbst belügst, um Enttäuschung aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Du spielst Schach mit Lilah auf der windigen Terrasse und denkst an Nirwana und Walhalla. Die Orte, an denen kriegerische Seelen ihren Frieden finden und irgendwann wird dir klar, dass du schon eine sehr lange Zeit, keine Worte mehr gebrauchen musstest, während du ihren König stürzt.

Es fühlt sich nicht wie Heilung an, aber der konstante Schmerz ist okay.

Zeigt, dass du noch lebst, irgendwo an einer Beatmungsmaschine hängst.

Du bist nicht im Himmel und sie nicht in der Hölle und ihr habt beide nicht das bekommen, was ihr euch verdient habt. Eure Liebe hat euch verlassen und Hass ist mit den Dünen ins Meer gewandert. Ihr seid einflusslos und unbeeinflusst hier und vielleicht ist das nicht der schlechteste Ort, um die Ewigkeit zu verbringen.

Und so baust du das Spiel erneut auf.

_That's that - no escaping,_  
_I can’t remember why I started thinking._  
~Maxïmo Park - Once, A Glimpse~ 


End file.
